


Together Forever

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Implied Non-Con, Kid fic gone wrong, M/M, Prostitution, Underage - Past and present, mentions of child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first time they met Derek knew he was supposed to be with Stiles.  An accident changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a happy, fluffy kid fic. That's definitely not how it turned out.
> 
> I have never been to New York so pretty much everything about it in this fic is made up.

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Stiles.

Stiles was a curious little boy and was always wandering off to explore the forest.

But Stiles' mommy was never worried about him because she knew a secret.

She knew that there were werewolves in the woods, and that there was one wolf in particular that was always watching over Stiles.

The wolf's name was Derek.

Derek had been Stiles' protector since practically the day Stiles was born.

Mama Stilinski had been in the grocery store two days after Stiles had been born, her tiny newborn son in the carrier hanging on her arm, picking up milk and eggs, when a young boy no more than 3 came running up to her and tried to take Stiles from her arm.

Talia Hale came running up and swept the boy, who Mama Stilinski now recognized as Derek Hale, up into her arms, much to the child's dismay.

"I'm so sorry Anna he just got away from me," Talia apologized, trying to hold onto her squirming son.

"It's fine Talia," Anna told her friend, "Derek was just curious. Last time he saw me I was pregnant and now there's a new baby."

"Mine!" Derek said, making grabby hands toward Stiles. "Mama, mine!"

"No Derek, he's Anna's" Talia said, stroking a hand over Derek's hair.

"No mama. We aposed to be 'gether." Derek insisted. "He mine."

Anna could see the boy was close to tears and the last thing she wanted was to make him cry.

"Derek, Why don't you help me grab the rest of my groceries and then you can help watch over Stiles while I make dinner. Does that sound okay?" Anna offered to both Talia and Derek.

"Pweese mama?" Derek begged

"It's fine with me if you're sure Anna. I don't want to make anything harder on you." Talia said.

"It's no trouble at all." Anna insisted. "We would love to have you over."

Talia kept hold of Derek while they finished shopping so he didn't try and steal Stiles again but once they got back to the Stilinski house there was no stopping him from being with Stiles.

From that day on, whenever possible, Derek spent all his time with Stiles, teaching him to walk, to use a fork and knife, and even to tie his shoes, all while somehow managing to save Stiles from killing himself with his natural clumsiness.

~*~*~

"Hi Mrs. Stilinski!" Derek called when he pushed the front door open.

"Hey Derek," Anna called from the kitchen. "Stiles just left. Said something about tag or hide and seek with Laura."

"Okay! Thank you! I'll have him home for dinner!" Derek called as he ran back out the door.

Anna grinned and went back to chopping vegetables.

~*~*~

As promised Derek had her 5 year old home at exactly six o'clock for dinner.

"Hey son, what did you get up to today?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Stiles slid into his chair.

"Derek and Laura were teaching me how to hide from predators." Stiles said excitedly. "So I'll always be safe and so bad people can't find me."

The sheriff's eyes widened and he looked at his wife, who couldn't help but laugh at the proud look on her son's face and the terrified look on her husband's.

"It's just fun and games Sweetie," Anna reassured her husband.

"Derek wanted to know if I could come over for a sleepover on Friday." Stiles told his parents. "He said he'd pick me up after school and take me to his house right after."

"I think that would be fine." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Just have Mr. or Mrs. Hale call us when you get there."

"Okay!" Stiles agreed happily

~*~*~

Stiles bounced excitedly by the classroom door, waiting impatiently for Derek to pick him up.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Stiles said when Derek finally showed up. “It’s you and me forever, right Derek?  No one and nothing can ever keep us apart.”

“Definitely.  You and me against the world Stiles.” Derek smiled, kissed Stiles’ cheek, and grabbed his hand, making sure he had a tight enough grip that Stiles couldn't squirm away, but not so tight it hurt Stiles.

Derek led them through the town to the book store where his mom was going to pick them up once she finished work.

Derek got Stiles settled in the kids section and stood watch to make sure nothing happened to the younger boy.

"Mom's here." Derek told Stiles when he heard her car pull into the parking lot. "Did you find some books you like?"

Stiles nodded and held out his small stack of books toward Derek who paid for them just as Talia walked into the store.

"Ready to head out boys?" Talia asked giving both boys a hug.

"You need to call my mommy." Stiles told Talia as soon as they got to the Hale house. "Daddy wants to know that I got here safe. Though he should know by now Derek always protects me."

Talia smiled and ruffled Stiles' hair affectionately before going to call Anna so she would know where her son was.

~*~*~

The phone rang just after 9:30, while Stiles and Derek were heading to bed, and Stiles knew something was wrong as soon as Mr. Hale answered the phone, he didn't even have to be a werewolf.

"Yes...are you sure?...of course...yes...he's here with us...yes...we will...right away...definitely...thank you."

No matter how hard he strained Stiles could only hear Mr. Hale's side of the conversation, but he could tell by how pale Derek was that he could hear it all.

"What's going on?" Stiles whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the adults.

"I...I think mom and dad are going to tell you." Derek said softly, pulling Stiles closer and into a tight hug.

“Stiles, Sweetie,” Talia said, kneeling in front of the boys.  “i want you to come sit down with me okay?”

Stiles shook his head and clutched tighter to Derek.  “What’s going on?” Stiles asked, his eyes filling with tears. He didn’t like how the adults were acting.

“Honey, there’s...there’s been an accident.” Talia said softly, rubbing Stiles’ back. “Your parents were driving home from a restaurant out of town and their car was hit.”

“No.” Stiles said, shaking his head, refusing to believe what Mrs. Hale was telling him. “No!  You’re lying!  I wanna go home!  Take me home!  I wanna go home to Mommy and Daddy!”

“Honey,” Talia said, pulling Stiles and Derek into a hug, “you’re going to be staying with us now.  It’s what your Mommy and Daddy wanted.”

“No!  I hate you!” Stiles screamed, pushing away from Talia and Derek and squirming out of their hold. “It’s all your fault!  If I’d been home Mommy and Daddy woulda been home too!  I hate you!!!”

Stiles collapsed, sobbing but still not entirely believing what Mrs. Hale was telling him.

Talia scooped Stiles off the floor, ignoring how his hands beat against her, it was nothing compared to a werewolf baby having a tantrum, and carried him to Derek’s room, lying with him and murmuring soothingly until he cried himself to sleep.

~*~*~

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night, Derek a warm weight behind him.  He cleared his throat and rubbed at his sticky eyes when he remembered everything that had happened before he fell asleep.

Stiles slid out of the bed, anger and hurt burning in his chest as he pulled on his shoes.  He snuck quietly down the hallway and into the kitchen.  He grabbed his backpack from by the door and filled it with snacks and juice boxes before silently slipping out of the house.

~*~*~

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked, frantically sniffing, trying to catch the other boy’s scent.

“What do you mean?” Talia asked, dropping Laura’s half braided hair. “He was asleep with you.”

“He’s not anymore.” Derek told her, tearing out of the room to continue his search for Stiles.

The entire Hale family searched for the missing boy but they couldn’t find him anywhere.

~*~*~

_ELEVEN YEARS LATER_

“I hate this place.” Derek grumbled, stepping out of the airport.  “It’s too loud, too big, and it smells.”

“You’re such a grouch, Sourwolf.” Laura said, nudging him with her shoulder. “You’ll get used to it in no time.  Now help me with my luggage, there’s too much for one wolf to carry.”

“You’re more pack mule than wolf.” Derek teased, but he grabbed one of her extra bags anyway.

They caught a cab to Laura’s apartment and Derek spent the rest of the day unpacking and trying to get used to the bustle of New York City.

~*~*~

“So school starts in three days for you right?” Laura asked, adding more strawberries to her waffles.  “And don’t forget to call mom regularly so she doesn’t freak out and think you’re dead or something.”

“Yes. And you can tell her I’m alive during one of your many calls to her.” Derek told her, still half asleep.

“You have to call her yourself.” Laura insisted, rubbing Derek’s back gently. “And remember, you’re here for a fresh start.  Make some friends, have fun, go to classes.  Maybe even try to smile once in a while.  If you still hate it at the end of the school year I’ll help you talk to mom and we’ll figure something else out.”

“I’ll try.” Derek promised, just so Laura would shut up about it.

~*~*~

Derek had been in class for two months and was walking home from the university when he smelled it.  The scent he would know anywhere.  The one he had searched for, but hadn’t smelled, since he was 8.

Derek felt himself starting to shift, an automatic response to the scent, and forced himself to stop and control it.  He couldn’t shift in the open where anyone could see.  He focused on keeping the scent, not losing it to the stench of the rest of the city.

He followed the scent off the main roads and into the back alleys, into the areas most of the humans didn’t dare go.  The scent led him to a rundown shack and when Derek listened closely he could only hear one heartbeat inside.

“Stiles!” Derek said as he pulled the door to the shack open.

“What the fuck?” The kid inside spun around on the floor, where he was sitting with his back to the door. “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?”

Derek took a good look at the kid and his nose confirmed what his eyes were telling him.  This kid wasn’t Stiles.  He was carrying Stiles’ scent though so Derek knew this kid knew where Stiles was.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek growled, taking a step toward the kid.

The kid scooted back along the floor until his back hit the wall of the shack. “I don’t know any Stiles.”

Derek frowned, and cocked his head.  The kid was telling the truth when he said he didn’t know Stiles.  But he had Stiles’ scent all over him. He _had_ to know Stiles.

“Where did you get that jacket?” Derek asked.  It was where the scent was most concentrated.

“I...I found it in a dumpster.” The kid’s heart skipped and Derek knew he was lying.

“One more time,” Derek growled, fisting his hands in the kid’s jacket and pulling him to his feet. “Where. Did. You. Get. The. Jacket?”

“I...it was a gift.” The kid gasped, terrified.

“From who?” Derek demanded.

“My friend.  Wayne.” The kid admitted.

“Where can I find this ‘Wayne?’”

“I...um...it’s Tuesday so he should be out tonight.  Somewhere near the Manhattan Broadway Hotel.” The kid took a shuddering breath when Derek finally released him.  “Are you... you’re not going to hurt him are you?”

“No.  I just need to talk to him.  I...I’ve been looking for him for a really long time.” Derek admitted.  The kid really seemed to care about this ‘Wayne’ guy.

“He’s a regular around the Manhattan. But he sometimes goes by his last name, Brucely, instead of Wayne.  Ask around and I’m sure someone can help you find him.”

“Wayne Brucely?” Derek asked, snorting when the kid nodded.  “Batman always was his favourite.  Thanks kid.”

Derek left the kid in the shack and headed home to get ready for whatever the night was going to hold.  He had a lead on Stiles for the first time in eleven years and this time he wasn’t going to let Stiles get away.

~*~*~

“Hey,” Derek said, grabbing the first kid he came across near the Manhattan Broadway Hotel.

“Looking for a good time?” the kid asked, moving closer to Derek so he could rub his body over him.

“No.” Derek said, pushing the kid away. “I’m looking for Wayne.  Brucely.”

“Aww, too bad.  Brucely’s busy right now.” The kid said, moving closer to Derek again. “But I’m available.  I’m sure I can do more for you than Brucely can.”

“I’m just looking for Brucely.” Derek pulled a fifty from his pocket.  “Can you tell me where he is or should I find someone else?”

“I told you, someone’s already picked him up.” The kid grabbed the fifty but Derek wouldn’t let it go. “He’s in the hotel.  I don’t know a room number but he’s in there.”

Derek let the kid have the fifty and stalked toward the hotel.

He took a deep breath when he walked in, shuddering at the overwhelming smell of other people’s sex. He took a second deep breath and finally caught a faint trace of the scent he was looking for. He walked past the front desk, ignoring everyone and everything around him except for the one scent he was locked onto.  The scent strengthened as he got closer until it was so strong it overpowered all the other smells and Derek knew he was at the right room.

Derek broke down the door and pushed his way inside. He growled and barely contained his wolf when he saw what was happening in the small, dirty room.

Stiles, because there was no mistaking him for anyone other than Anna’s son, with or without his scent, was on his knees on the bed. His pants were undone and pushed down around his thighs, while a naked, balding, middle-aged man thrust into him from behind.

“What the hell?” The man shouted, pulling away from Stiles.

“Get. Out.” Derek growled, watching impatiently as the man gathered his clothes before running from the room.

“What the fuck dude? You totally owe me for that.” Stiles pulled his pants into place, not even looking at Derek.  “I mean seriously, what’s your problem? Double check the room next time before you go busting down doors because whoever you’re looking for you got the wrong room.”

“I really don’t.” Derek said, blocking Stiles when he tried to leave and crowding him back towards the bed.

“Really, what the fuck dude?” Stiles said, laughing nervously.

“Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” Derek asked.  “I never stopped.  I woke up and you were gone.  You had just disappeared in the middle of the night.  Eleven fucking years and every day, _every single day_ , I hoped and prayed that you would come back and you never did.  And when I finally do find you you’re fucking a stranger in a dirty hotel room.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“What happened to _‘you and me together forever’_ Stiles? What happened to _‘no one and nothing can keep us apart’_?” Derek asked, collapsing onto the bed, emotionally exhausted.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered. “I...I was so angry. At my parents, at you, at _me_ , I just wanted to get away.  To forget. I didn’t know what I was doing or where I was going.  And then I was lost and I couldn’t find my way back.”

“You could have gone to any police station, anywhere and they would have found a way to get you back to us.” Derek said, still trying to understand.

“I found a highway eventually. And a woman picked me up.  She said she was going to take me to a police station, that she was going to get me home. She said she was going to take me to her place first, get me cleaned up and fed so I’d be presentable when I went home.” Stiles was talking as if none of it mattered, as if it had happened to someone else. “I was 11 before I left her house.  Before I got too old for her and her husband.”

Derek growled, a deep rumble in his chest and Stiles automatically starting rubbing his chest to calm him down.

“They left me here, alone, and I made a living the only way I knew how.  The way they taught me.”

“Why didn’t you come home then?” Derek asked softly, pressing closer to Stiles.

“I was afraid you would hate me and not want to see me.  I couldn’t stand the thought of you rejecting me.” Stiles let himself rest against Derek, letting the werewolf take all of his weight.

“I could never hate you Stiles.  I was scared for you, afraid I’d never find you and I hated that you left, but I have never hated you.” Derek told him, stroking a hand through Stiles’ hair. “To me, you and me forever is serious.  I never want to be without you Stiles.”

“I don’t want to be without you either.  I...it’s always felt like something was missing.  I haven’t felt right since I left your house.” Stiles felt his body relax and his eyes close, finally feeling safe and at home for the first time in eleven years.  “How’d you find me anyway?”

“I’m going to school at NYU.  Mom thought it would be a nice change of pace for me to get out of Beacon Hills. I was walking home today and I smelled you.  Or at least I thought I did.  I followed the scent to a shack and found some kid wearing a jacket that smelled like you.” Derek nuzzled the side of Stiles’ neck, snuffling to get past the smell of other people and down to the scent that was purely Stiles. “I convinced him to tell me where you were.  He told me you’d be somewhere around here tonight and that you were calling yourself Wayne Brucely.”

“You didn’t hurt him did you? Jackson’s a good guy.” Stiles shuddered as Derek’s nose moved up his neck and tickled the sensitive spot behind his ear.”

“He’s fine.” Derek promised. “Can’t believe you named yourself after Batman though.”

“Batman’s awesome.  And Stiles was a little too unique to use on the streets.”

“Come home with me Stiles. Please.” Derek begged. “I can’t lose you again.”

“Yes. Of course.” Stiles said. “Does the rest of the family...”

“They will be ecstatic to have you home where you belong again.” Derek told him.

Derek led Stiles out of the hotel, propping the door back up in the doorway as they left, and took him back to the apartment he and Laura shared.

“Laura’s gone for the rest of the week.  There are fresh towels in the cabinet by the sink in the bathroom.  Feel free to use whatever you want in the apartment.”

Stiles nodded and headed straight for the bathroom, desperate to get the smell of other people off of him.

Derek headed for his bedroom and changed into a pair of fleece pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt, he felt like he could sleep for a week.

“I...um...could I...” Stiles hesitated in the doorway to Derek’s room, hair still damp from his shower.  “I mean...could I sleep in here, with you?  Like we used to before...you know.”

“Of course.” Derek said, throwing back the covers on the bed and motioning for Stiles to climb in.

Derek slid in behind him, curling around Stiles’ smaller body and breathing in his clean, fresh scent.

With Stiles in his arms where he belonged Derek fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in eleven years.

~*~*~

Derek woke to a cold bed and his stomach tightened into a hard knot.

Stiles had left him again.

Derek managed to roll out of bed and stumbled toward the kitchen. He froze in the doorway and blinked twice, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice and eating a bowl of cereal.

“I thought you had left again.” Derek whispered, startling Stiles and making him spill his juice.

“I never plan on leaving you like that again.” Stiles promised, standing so he could give Derek a hug. “You and me, together forever.  Just like it’s supposed to be.”

“Forever.” Derek muttered in agreement, holding Stiles tightly.

He never planned on letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Manhattan Broadway Hotel is an actual hotel I found through this site: http://www.timeout.com/newyork/hotels/best-by-the-hour-hotels


End file.
